deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurumi Tokisaki/Bio
Kurumi Tokisaki, also known by her codename, "Nightmare", is an antagonist in the anime Date A Live, and a Spirit, a mysterious, highly powerful being capable of causing highly destructive distortions in the space-time continuum known as "space quakes", as well as possessing superhuman powers. Spirits can be neutralized one of two ways: Either by killing them, an act carried out by a special Anti-Spirit Team or if their powers are sealed, a power the series protagonist Shido Itsuka happens to possess, however, in order to seal their powers, he must first get the Spirit to fall in love with him. Kurumi, however, has other ideas, namely to use the power of the sealed spirits within Shido to power her time travel ability, and prevent the first appearance of Spirits 30 years ago. Kurumi has a number of superhuman abilities, making her the most dangerous Spirit yet encountered: She possesses two magic flintlock firearms, a pistol, and carbine, which behave more like semi-automatic weapons, being able to be fired a seemingly endless number of times. Kurumi can also summon a clock and place the weapons like hands of a clock. Depending on the time she designates, she will summon a different "magic bullet", which will not harm the target physically, but have a time manipulating effect. These bullets can be used on herself or a target, depending on the effect, with varying results including superhuman speed, slowing their speed, stopping them completely, rewinding time for the target (effectively allow the target, usually Kurumi herself, to regenerate from wounds), and causing the target to travel through time, though he requires a prohibitively large amount of mana. Her powers also have the cost of slowly draining her life force with each use, in order to replenish her life force, she must kill other people and devour their remaining life force. __TOC__ Battle vs. Rusalka Schwägelin (by SPARTAN 119) Rusalka Schwagelin laughed with psychotic glee as she rampaged through the streets of Suwahara, Japan, crushing dozens of victims beneath a gigantic spiked wheel as she chains lashed out in all directions, seizing still others as they tried to flee and dragging them into her shadow, down to suffer in castle of torture. As people fled in all directions from the supernatural horror that stood before them, one man stood his ground, an officer of the Suwahara City police department. He knew what manner of monster he faced, but whatever this madness was, he had to put it to an end to it. The officer drew his sidearm, Nambu Model 60 pistol, and took aim at red-haired girl who wielded the countless chains and spikes that had now claimed hundreds of victims. He pulled the trigger five times, each time the gun discharged in a flash of fire. He had struck the perpetrator of this massacre five times in the chest, certainly enough to put down that monster dressed as a child. And yet, when the gun fell silent, Rusalka Schwagelin was unharmed, having hardly even felt the impact of the bullets, feeling as though a feather had brushed up against her. Rusalka turned to face the police officer. She was less than five feet tall, and yet the officer had never faced a more terrifying person in his life. Rusalka walked up to right up to the police officer, who hurriedly reloaded his pistol, just managing to get a single .38 caliber cartridge into his revolver. Not having time to load any more rounds, he settled for this tactical reload. He must have missed his last five shots due to the shock of the spectacle he witnessed, but this time, the girl was less than the two meters from him. It was impossible to miss- would only take one bullet to end this... Without even responding to the gun aimed dead at her face, Rusalka kept casually walking forward. At a range of about a meter and half, the police officer fired the one round he had managed to rechamber. The bullet flew landed right between Rusalka's eyes... but it did not do so much as break her skin. The round bounced off her forehead as though it had impacted the armor of a tank. Rusalka let out a high-pitched, girlish laugh as she said, "You're the strong, courageous type, aren't you", the witch said to her victim, in an almost flirtatious, seductive tone of voice, "You know, I like that kind of man". As Rusalka walked right up to the officer, he tried to get away, only to realized the he was completely unable to move. "Lets see if you can keep it up long enough to satisfy me", Rusalka said as she ran one finger down his chest to his belt and licked her lips. At that moment, the police officer felt his body start to sink into the ground. He tried to resist, but was powerless to move as he was dragged down to become one more plaything of the blood-stained witch. "Ara Ara, it seems you have similar tastes to me", a female voice said to Rusalka as she devoured her latest victim. As she turned to face the source of the voice, Rusalka Schawagelin spotted a black-haired girl in a "gothic lolita" dress standing the middle of the ruined street. "Or perhaps not", Kurumi Tokisaki continued, "You simply take pleasure in torturing innocents simply for the fun of it.. I, on the other hand, find it much more satisfying to take that kind of monster, and show them the meaning of fear and pain, before I devour them whole, flesh, blood, and soul... and you... you look simply... delicious". Kurumi licked her lips as she spoke. "Ooooohhh... scary words", Rusalka said, "But let's see if you have anything to back them up with!" At that, a swarm of rusted iron chains ending it what appeared to be meat hooks flew towards Kurumi. Kurumi evaded the attack, causing the chains to slam into the ground, shattering the pavement as Kurumi jumped into the air and drew what looked like a flintlock pistol and carbine. Kurumi flew forward at Rusalka, firing the dual guns, looking like a scene out of the Matrix, however, the witch dodged all of the bullets. As she dodged the bullets, Rusalka brought her chains back around, striking Kurumi in the back and binding her in the chains. Then, pair of stone walls studded in spikes appeared and immediately closed inwards, crushing Kurumi to a bloody pulp. "Was that it!?", Rusalka asked, sounding disappointed, "Is that the best you can do!?" As she finished her sentence, Rusalka felt a force strike her in the back. It had not damaged her, but she realized she was completely unable to move. At that moment, the shadow witch learned what it felt like to be the one completely immobilized. Then, a second projectile flew towards the remains of Kurumi. At once, the dead girl reformed- it was liked a reverse of Ehrenberg's powers. "You didn't really think you had won, that easily did you?", the newly revived Kurumi said. At the same time, dozens of other "Kurumis" walked out from the darkness with weapons raised. "You can't kill me, for I am many." As she finished speaking, all of the Kurumi clones opened fire. Rusalka was struck by a hail of bullets from their magic flintlocks. The witch collapsed under the sheer volume of fire. The fusilade from the Kurumi clones continued for several seconds, before her guns finally fell silent. Less than a second later, Rusalka Schwagelin pushed her self back up, the effect of the time stop bullet having apparently ended. The wounds from the swarm of bullets glowing with a reddish light as they regenerated. "Impressive, most impressive", Rusalka said with a maniacal laugh, "But I've discovered a few tricks of my own over the years. And I have a lot more experience in this world than you think. Let me show you!" After she finished her sentence, Rusalka broke into an unearthly-sounding song, in a language that sounded like German. Kurumi could not understand the words, and yet, she was mesmerized by the otherworldly aura exuded by the witch, at once terrifying, but also impossible to look away from. Rusalka finished her song with four words: "Briah: Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehre". As soon as she finished the last syllable, giant black shapes seemed to grow from the shadows around her. At the command of witch, they Voracious Shades of the Castle of Torture overcame the surrounding Kurumi clones like a tsunami, absorbing them all into her personal torture chamber. For the second time, Rusalka thought she had one, and the second time, she was quickly proven wrong. Suddenly, all color in the city seemed to vanish before her eyes. At the same time, she felt her strength slowly being drained from her. It was just like the Briah of her comrade, Wilhelm Ehrenberg, and yet she did not sense his presence. "Surprised", Kurumi's voice asked. Dozens more clones of the spirit were flying above her. Rusalka tried to use her shadows to attack them, but they kept flying out of range, all the while strafing her with their pistols, as though taunting her. "I call it the 'City of Devouring Time'", Kurumi continued, "No matter how strong you are, all the time you have left in your life, every last drop of your life force will be mine to devour..." "YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" Rusalka yelled, "I will transcend death to burn forever like a star in the skies!" As she yelled her insane ravings, Rusalka pulled out all the stops, tendrils of shadow whipping through the air. Several of the Kurumi clones were caught by surprise and captured, but most of them evaded. Rusalka disappeared into the shadows as the rest of the Kurumi tried to attack, placing herself on top of a skyscraper and ambushing several more of the Kurumi clones. She had to take devour them all of before they did the same to her. As she took in the yet another of Kurumi's parallel selves, Rusalka Schwagelin felt a pain in her stomach like the indigestion from hell. Less than a second later, the her chest exploded outwards like a something out of Aliens. Out for the witch's chest burst first a storm of bullets, and then dozens of Kurumi clones. The breach of her castle of torture had impacted her physical body. Rusalka lay there on the roof of the tower, mortally wounded, too weak to stand. Several clones appeared in front of her. "This is where the fun end, I'm afraid. I think this fate is rather appropriate for you...", Kurumi said as she stood over the dying witch. From behind, several disembodied hands started to drag her into the shadows to be 'devoured' by Kurumi and her clones, "Farewell, Rusalka Schwagelin". At that, Rusalka Schwagelin died the same way as so many of her victims, dragged into the abyss... Expert's Opinion While Rusalka Schwagelin had massive durability and formidable offensive and defensive magic, the experts believed she would eventually be overcome by the sheer number of parallel selves that Kurumi could summon. Adding in the fact that she would be constantly weakened by the City of Devouring Time only hastened her inevitable defeat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dio Brando (by Flare-Rex) TBW Winner: TIE Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios